


A Letter For You, April 27th-M

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Letters, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: April 28thTo you. You know what this is about.~To you... you weren't kidding...
Relationships: Mikey Way & Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say beforehand, the original story can be found on my Wattpad (SpencersDoritos) but that version is in Brallon and not Petekey, and its also a year old, so, why not give it an edit and put it here as my first ao3 fic.

_April 27th_

_Dear Pete,_

_I'm sorry. It could be too late, it could be just in time, but...I'm going to attempt and commit. I can't handle this anymore. Nothing. Fear. Relief. A bunch of emotions. I'm sorry._

_Sincerely, me, your soon-to-be-dead boyfriend, Mikey_


	2. Letter 2

**April 28th**

**To you. You know what this is about**

**We have been through so much together. You have seen me at the worst times. You have seen me with snot running from my nose. You have seen me screaming out my lungs and laughing until my stomach hurts. I have never been this vulnerable around anyone else. I have never allowed my true self to be seen by any other eyes. You knew me better than any of my family members or friends do. Actually that is inaccurate because you were my family. You are the most important piece of my family. I wish you could see that for yourself, to see how much I truly love you.**

**From me, the person who cares most about you.**


	3. Letter 3

**April 29th**

**To you, my true beloved one**

**I love you. I love you. I love you. I can never say those three words enough and unfortunately I feel like you haven’t heard them at all lately. I’m sorry about that. I’ve been so overwhelmed with work that I haven’t had the time to give you much attention, but that will change soon. You know why? Because I love you. I love you. I love you.**

**From me, the person who tries not to ignore you, but is failing**


	4. Letter 4

**April 30th**

**To you, the one I hurt that night**

**I'm sorry for hurting you. I never want to be the reason why a single tear falls down that handsome face. I never meant to make you upset. I know you do not even _need_ this apology because you have already forgiven me. You were never the type to hold grudges. But I felt like I needed to say something because I hate that I upset you, even for a moment. I should not have been so cruel to someone so kind. I love you and because I love you, I promise I will grow from this experience.**

**From me, the person who deeply regrets what I said that night**


End file.
